Dreams from Different Worlds Updated
by GIR lover42
Summary: this is what happens when Ben 10,invader Zim,and ScoobyDoo characters meet at Disney World.it is full of disappearances,parties in Moscow,and angry mini princesses.PLZ tell me what ya think!
1. it begins here!

Zim sat in his lair. All through his mind were thoughts of what the tallest had said. They had instructed him to go to this "Disney World"(looks like the tallest have done some research!). The first thing he was not happy about was that GIR had gotten sick to his stomach(who knew that could happen to an android? ) and had come to "snuggle". GIR had heard the news, gotten really exited, then had actually gotten sick. Now Zim had to clean up the mess and GIR.

Then he got "Disney World" on his mind. 'what is this world of Disney?' he thought.

"GIR" he said.

"Mmhm?" GIR said from the couch, still a bit queasy.

Zim answered his S.I.R unit. "Go get Jil,"

"Oh*hiccup*Kay*hiccup*" GIR hiccuped, as he toddled upstairs.

Jil happily skipped downstairs.

"I can't wait!" she cried. "I heard it was the most magical place in the galaxy!" Jil then tripped over a box. "ow…..but YAY!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in someplace…

"Give it here!" Gwen yelled at her immature cousin, Ben.

"NOPE!" Ben yelled, reaching for the omnitrix.

"Ben, Gwen!" Grandpa Max shouted from the front of the Rust Bucket. Ben and Gwen dropped what they were doing (literally, Ben dropped the laptop) and went up front.

"I have a surprise for you…"

The children failed to guess their grandpa's surprise.

"We're going to Disney World!"

Ben finally succeeded in transforming into Ditto and started running around like maniacs. "WEEHOO!"

Meanwhile, in another place

"Look!" Velma cried pointing at a sign on her laptop. "There's a mystery of alien life at Disney World! Let's go check it out!"

Fred agreed, and so did Daphne.

Shaggy and Scooby took some persuading, but they finally agreed.

The obnoxious GPS named Carl then directed the way to Disney World.


	2. Let the Doominess Begin

"I be packded!" GIR called.

The two small androids were each dragging a small bag behind them, GIR's containing : 1 blanket, 6 rubber piggies , a stuffed monkey, and a baby's teething ring.

"Why on Irk are you bringing that?" Zim asked his S.I.R unit.

"cause my mouth hurts, and my moose told me to!" GIR squealed, holding up a rubber moose and squeaking it.

" huh. I thought it was impossible for an android to teeth. Ah, well. Let's go." Zim hurried the two robots out the door and to the voot cruiser.

As he was about to enter, a familiar voice was heard.

"Hello, Zim." Tak said, as Mimi snuck over to Jil and GIR. "I…I…I need to go with you to the world of Disney." Tak finally burst out.

Zim's eyes narrowed. "okay…just sit in the back with the S."

Tak grumbled a bit, but headed to the back and they were on their merry way.

"I can talk!" Mimi shrieked from the back. "Tak installed a voice box in me!"

GIR leaped excitedly. "YAY!YOU TALK!" He then promptly tripped over a box and landed hard.

"If he's this clumsy then we're all doomed!" Mimi giggled.

"Oh no!" Jil cried. "don't get him started!" it was too late. GIR had already begun to sing the doom song.

"now we rally ARE doomed!" GIR sung the doom song all the way there, annoying Tak the whole way.

They only stopped twice for food and a couple of times if GIR got ship-sick.

Each android was in a little girl disguise done by Tak. That was the deal. If she came, she had to make the androids better disguises. Each disguise had three blonde ponytails, one of their eyes was pink, blue, and white, and the other was purple. Each was wearing a pink jumper with a blue shirt.

The herd of aliens arrived at Disney World, got checked in, and were about to go to sleep. But this was impossible for the room next door was so noisy.

Zim got up and went over to have a word with the annoying humans.

He knocked on the door and another alien opened the door. "yeeees?" it said, with a goofy grin.

"…You're!..."Zim started, but was cut off.

"hold on a sec." the other alien ran off as all that was heard were random:

"HAND OVER THE PIZZA!"s, or "HOW DARE YE THROW THE SACRED PIZZA!YOU SHALL PAY!"s.

The alien finally returned to the door. "You called?" It said, covered in pizza.

"Oh! Hold on a sec!" The alien ran across the hall to another room and opened the door to three aliens playing HALO, they looked nothing like him, two that looked different singing karaoke, and two more playing go-fish. One looked nothing like him, but the other did, except, she had on a bow on her top spine.

The original alien soon returned. "You're splixen!" Zim cried, pointing a accusing finger.

"Hmm…" The alien thought. "Am I?"


	3. Something That Starts With The Letter M

Zim stood there, bewildered. All of a sudden, Jil ran out of the room without her disguise.

"Master! Master!" The young S.I.R cried. "GIR is sick!" Zim immediately swirled around and looked his small bot in the eye.

"What?" He shrieked. Even though he was the almighty ZIM! he had a soft spot for his crazy androids. Jil started to explain.

"GIR's software has a virus, ergo, he has a stomach virus. You gotta help him master! You just gotta!" Jil now broke down into a loud crying fit. "please."

"Oh, alright." Zim gave up. His S.I.R unit's crying had gotten to him. "But Jil, you do realize we need professional's help. If you can find a professional, then I will pay him to help." Jil broke down into tears again, knowing that she couldn't find a professional. The alien, who had somehow turned into a boy, poked his head out of the room with the different aliens.

"My grandpa is a professional at alien technology! He can help!" Jil perked up and suddenly ran up and hugged the boy around the waist. Zim trudged back to the room and grabbed GIR, who was about to be sick, and carried him by his antenna to the alien, known as Ben, was staying with one of his PAK legs. Zim entered the room and held GIR out to the grandpa known as Max. GIR was trying his best not to be sick, but was only some-what succeeding. Max took GIR and cradled him like a baby.

"Gwen" He said. "go get the tools. We have work to do." Max poked and prodded in GIR's head until GIR went limp and started sucking on his fists. He was asleep.

"There" Max said handing Zim GIR. "He'll be more active tomorrow." GIR opened his eyes sleepily and yawned, then softly said.

"I…want a…C-C-Canadian llama…n-named C-C-Carl." Then he fell asleep, again starting to suck on his fists. During all this madness, Jil had curled up in a little ball in the floor and gone to sleep, so Zim carried GIR and Jil into their room, put them in the bed with Mimi, then climbed onto the small couch bed. He would worry about the other alien in the morning. Now, just…sleep. Zim awoke early the next morning to the tiny S.I.R units annoying Tak on a new level. They were bouncing off the beds in turn, singing an annoying little song. Tak sat on the edge of the other bed, face-palming with her eyes wide open and her teeth gritted.

"HELP ME!" She cried. Zim chuckled and grabbed the units as they all put on their disguises. They went into the park and walked(or in GIR's case, skipped) for what seemed like hours. They only stopped 11 times when GIR ran into a pole. They finally arrived to ride titled "SPACE MOUNTAIN"


	4. WarningWe has OCs

**Jil Belongs to pikurosonai00 (I asked to use her) **

**Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez**

**Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action**

"Les ride dis!" Gir screeched, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Augh…" Tak moaned, Gir getting on her very last nerve. "In a minute, now shut up and leave me in peace." Tak sat on a bench for a while then they stood and decided to ride. It was…..boring. The only scream of joy from them was Gir saying,

"I LIKE WAFFLES!" At the top of his lungs. As soon as the ride was over they all decided to sit down.

"I'm hungry!" Gir whined.

"I have a head ache…" Jil moaned.

"I think I'm about to be sick." Mimi cried. "Who has a bag?" Gir did not answer Mimi's question and pulled a sandwich out of his head and started to eat it. "Make him stop!" Mimi moaned, lying down on the bench.  
"Gir…" Tak growled. "Stop. Jil, take your brother else where. Mimi, there's a waste basket over there… and, Zim?"

"Yes?" Zim sat up.

"I am ONLY doing this because the Tallest sent us both and my ship was destroyed. Get that through you tiny mind."

Zim growled, but accepted that. Mimi ran over to the 'waste basket', while Jil pulled Gir over to look at something. Of course, while looking, Gir decided that he was still hungry and needed food now.

"I'M HUNGRY!" He screamed, bursting into tears. Zim growled, and decided to go to eat instead of listening to his S.I.R cry. The troop calmed Gir and traveled to a restaurant called "Garden Grill".

"It's so spinny, Imma be so happy!" Gir cried, not making any sense at all. Just as they were about to enter, the aliens that the boy had ran the room of showed up behind them.

"Hi." The one with the bow said. "I'm Ditto, we never properly met before. This is Twitch, Tuki, Gizmo, Ducken, Zero, Xilla, Jam, Zina, and those five S.I.R units are Lilly, the green one with the flower picture on her head, Zen, the red one with the lightning bolt symbol on his head, Hana, the purple one with the eye on her head, Shylyn, the pink one with a zigzag on her head, and that little one in Zina's arms is Mizzle." Ditto pointed to each S.I.R in turn, ending with the tiny pink and purple on with a question mark on her head in Zina's arms asleep.

"Um, hi, I guess…."Jil said, looking at Zina, Zero, Xilla, and Jam. "Are you Irken?"

"Why, yes we are." Zina answered. "We noticed that you, and you are Irken, and you, you, you are S.." Zina pointed to first Zim and Tak, then at Mimi, Jil, and Gir. "How about we get a table and talk more?"


End file.
